The Protectors of the Forest
by ModestoJoga
Summary: Naruto is the last of the Uzumaki Line; the protectors of Konoha’s Forest, the young boy most now face his destiny and restore the Ancient Line of Protectors. How can a boy face this challenge with everyone working against him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I **do** **not** own Naruto or the Twilight Saga; they're properties of someone else.

Summary: Naruto is the last of the Uzumaki Line; the protectors of Konoha's Forest, the young boy most now face his destiny and restore the Ancient Line of Protectors. How can a boy face this challenge with everyone working against him?

**Chapter One: Uzumaki Naruto**

The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was deep inside of the forest that surrounded Konohagakure. His face was calm yet very stern as he faced a blond boy that stood before him. The boy was at least twelve years old dressed in nothing but long black pants; however, he gave of the appearance of a fifteen year old. The boy's body was strong and muscular; his eyes were an intense blue, and his cheeks were adorned with three whisker marks each.

"Uzumaki Naruto" said Sarutobi, "You are the last of the Uzumaki Line. Most have forgotten that it was the men of your bloodline that protected Konoha and allowed it to flourish".

"I know I'm the last one" said Naruto sadly, "But I will follow in my forefathers footsteps and be a Protector" said the boy calmly.

"I know you will it is what you were born for" said Sarutobi, "You are stronger, faster, more resilient, and deadlier than a normal human. You are the last of the wolves of Konoha you are the natural enemy of all evil that threatens your territory and the people that live in it".

"Despite how the villagers treat me I will always protected them but I get the feeling you didn't call me here to just talk about my duties" said Naruto.

"True, I have reason to believe that there are others like you; if they have inherited your families talents are yet to be known. I have made arrangements to enter you in this years graduating class in the academy". Said Sarutobi calmly.

"And what does the council have to say about this?" questioned Naruto.

"They have no choice but to except my decision when dealing with military matters" said Sarutobi with a wide smile.

"When do I go"?

"Tomorrow at Eight in the morning don't be late; it's the final, Umino Iruka has been informed of your addition to the class" said Sarutobi as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves".

With Sarutobi gone Naruto looked around the clearing to make sure no one was in sight then he sniffed the air.

"Time to go for a run" said the blond.

Naruto closed his eyes and stood in the center of the clearing; his body trembling with tremendous force and for a brief moment it looked as if the boy imploded and then exploded violently. Where Naruto once stood there was now a large black wolf. The wolf appeared to be the three or four times the size of a horse, it has jet black fur, deep golden eyes, and it is a sight to behold.

'_Time for a quick run' _though Naruto in his large wolf form.

**-**_Break _

The sun was shining brightly over the village of Konoha; most of the villagers were going on about their daily routine, however, most of the children were heading towards the Shinobi academy. For over twenty years the Academy had taught most of the village's shinobi; warriors of honor and virtue such as the Fourth Hokage and the Twisted and cruel Orochimaru had both began their shinobi careers in this humble school.

Classrooms were already full with students and teachers; some eager to begin and others wishing to simply fall asleep.

Umino Iruka was already in class; he carefully studied the students that stood out in the crowed of students. Hyuuga Hinata was present along with other various clan heirs, Uchiha Sasuke and his fan-girls were present, and sitting at the front of the class was one face he didn't recognize.

'_Ah that must be Naruto; wow kids big for someone his age' _thought Iruka calmly.

"Welcome back everyone" said Iruka, "It's good to see you all made it for the final".

Iruka called all the names and called the last one with some hesitation, "Uzumaki Naruto".

"Hn, there's no Naruto in our class" said Sasuke, earning many agreements.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto".

As Naruto said those words everyone in the room laid their eyes on him. This was a very tall, very muscular, and very intimidating person. His wild blond hair was dull as if it had lost its shine, he wore a tight muscle shirt that revealed his more than impressive physique, he had on long black cargo pants, black shinobi sandals, and visible on his large bicep was part of a red swirl tattoo.

'_Whoa, look at that body' _thought a blond haired girl.

'_Who does this guy think he is, trying to be cooler than Sasuke-kun' _thought a pink haired girl.

"Wait a minute" said Sasuke, "Why is this guy here; he's never been to class so why should he take the graduation final" finished Sasuke his voice harsh and angry.

"That is none of your concern Sasuke, Naruto was placed here by the Hokage himself. If you have a problem of how he conducts business you can go talk to him about" said Iruka, loosing patients with the arrogant boy.

"Now we will begin the final exams" said Iruka, "It will consist of a one-hundred question exam, a physical portion, and finally the jutsu portion".

With those few words Iruka began to distribute the exam. The students quickly began to do their exams knowing full well that their futures did in fact depend on how well they did on these three tests. Over time the room grew empty as students left to begin the other parts of their exam.

_-Break _

A week had passed and Naruto now calmly sat in an academy classroom, his mind and body relaxed. The exams were simple by his standards and it is no surprise to him when he was informed he passed with perfect scores; however what did trouble him were the students of this years graduating class. The Uchiha was arrogant, the Inuzaka was at with pride, the Nara was a sloth, and the Hyuuga girl was too delicate.

'_Well lets see who the old man stuck me with' _thought Naruto calmly.

"Alright everyone this is our final meeting and I want to say that I'm proud of all of you" said Iruka calmly, "I will be giving you you're team placements and if you don't like who you are paired with there is nothing I can do: the teams were made by the Hokage himself and his decision is final".

'_Knowing the old man he made us as balanced as can be to make sure we all stay alive' _thought Naruto as he waited to hear his name.

"Team Seven" said Iruka, "Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto; your Jounin Instructor will be Hatake Kakashi".

'_So the female runt of the litter, the weakest Uchiha, and some bum I don't even know: fantastic' _thought Naruto.

About three hours passed and no sing of their sensei; who ever he was he apparently didn't care much for his future students. Naruto sat next to Sakura who was talking to Sasuke: an attempt to get him to go out with her, an attempt which was failing miserably. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto, Naruto could feel the other boy's anger and frankly he didn't care.

"Sasuke-san, is their a problem, you keep looking at me as if I had wronged you" said Naruto.

"Why would the Hokage place you in our class at the end of the year?"

'_So he's starting with the big questions' _thought Naruto amusedly.

"If you must know Sasuke-san I was recruited by the Hokage to join the village's shinobi populace; my skills would serve the village rather well" answered Naruto.

"Hey" said Sakura rather angrily, "why do you try to act so cool, you're nowhere near as strong as Sasuke-kun".

"Please" said Naruto, "As if the Uchiha here could touch me; with the mind set he has he will only get himself and anybody around him killed".

Sasuke was about to say something sadly he was interrupted by a strange man who entered the room. He was a strange man who only had one visible eye, silver hair that defied gravity, and to Naruto the man smells strongly of dog.

"Hello" said the man, "I'm Hatake Kakashi please meet me on the academy roof".

With that said Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

'_I hate it when shinobi do that' _thought Naruto.

'_That was cool' _thought Sakura.

'_Hn, so that's the legendary Kakashi' _though Sasuke.

The three genin made their way to the roof were Kakashi was calmly waiting for them. The man was an enigma to be sure; Naruto could feel that something was wrong with the man, he smelled of death and agony two very distasteful emotions to say the least.

'_Well this is certain to be interesting' _thought Naruto.

**End Chapter One. **

Tell me what you think. That means please REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or the Twilight Saga.

**Chapter Two: Team Seven **

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were on top of the shinobi academy: Kakashi seemed to be studying them with his only eye, Naruto was trying to ignore the smell of Sakura's perfume, Sakura was starring at Sasuke as if he was the center of her world, and Sasuke was brooding.

"Well" said Kakashi, "I think it's time for introductions".

"What do mean?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi let out a deep sigh and spoke, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many hobbies; I honestly enjoy reading it's relaxing at can be a great outlet for stress. My plans for the future are personal; however I can tell you that I enjoy training, taking care of my pets, and that's about all willing to share. Your turn pinky".

"My name is Haruno Sakura and I like …." She looked at Sasuke with a deep blush on her face. "My hobbies are …." She once again looked at Sasuke. "My plans for the future involve ….." and yet again she looked at Sasuke.

'_I'm amazed she's not stalking him' _thought Naruto.

"Alright then, dark and angry you're up" said Kakashi.

'_Let's see just how twisted you are after your encounter with Itachi' _thought Kakashi seriously.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes and many dislikes" said Sasuke as he glared at Kakashi, "I don't have dreams just an ambition; to kill a certain man" finished Sasuke calmly.

Naruto snorted and looked at Sasuke in the eye, "Vengeance will only lead you down a path of self-destruction and bring great joy to this man you wish to kill".

"SHUP UP" yelled Sasuke, "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT I'VE SUFFERED".

Kakashi quickly moved beside Sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You need to calm down. He's giving you good advice that you should try to take: oh by the way my don't you introduce yourself".

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I was born an orphan and still am, I have only one dream to live a good and respectable life in this village which my family helped build and protect".

'_So this is the last Uzumaki, the last of the protectors, I wonder does this boy carry the gift' _thought Kakashi.

"Um, Sensei" said Sakura, "are you alright you spaced out on us".

"Yes please forgive me my mind is riddled with some important questions. Tomorrow the three of you will meet me at training filed seven at six o'clock in the morning for a survival test; Oh, and don't eat breakfast you'll only throw up" said Kakashi as he once again disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The three genin processed what their new sensei said and decided to go their separate ways to prepare for the next day.

_-Break _

The Hokage and the Jounin instructors of this years graduating class were all gathered in his meeting room. It seemed that this year's graduating class was very important because of the various future clan heads in it. The Hokage looked at Kakashi, his son Asuma, Kurenai, and the other Jounin.

"Tell me what do you see in these young teams' futures?" asked Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama" said Kurenai, "I believe my team will perform as one of the village's finest hunter-nin if I can properly train them and make them realize their faults".

"Too true, the power of the Hyuuga, Aburame, and Inuzaka combined will make an excellent group of hunters" said Sarutobi with a smile.

"If I may speak" said Asuma receiving a nod of approval from his father, "This incarnation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio have their work cut out for them, but they'll be as good if not better then the generation before them if properly trained".

"Good to hear; and finally you Kakashi" said the Hokage with a smirk.

"This new team seven is interesting to say the least: I have the arrogant last Uchiha, his number one fan girl, and to top it all of the last protector" said Kakashi earning many gasp from everyone.

"HOKAGE-SAMA" yelled various Jounin in shock and outrage.

"Silence" said Sarutobi, his voice cold and indifferent, "Uzumaki Naruto …. has inherited the wolf gene".

Every Jounin in the room went slack jawed, this was a piece of information that none of them were expecting.

"So the boy is the last protector, but what about the boy's tenant" said a frightened Jounin.

"The boy's 'tenant' is suppressed by his wolf gene, only his chakra reserves are affected by his 'tenant'" said Sarutobi reassuring all the Jounin.

"Does the boy know what he is?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't know Kakashi, but if you were to wait by the rivers end at the full moon you might find your answer: and as for all of you, the council doesn't find out about Uzumaki Naruto, he is an S-Class military secret" said the Hokage dismissing all the Jounin.

_-Break_

The next day came rather quickly. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were still waiting for Kakashi to arrive; however, it would appear that this morning would be a repeat of yesterday afternoon: Kakashi being three hours late, again.

'_This is ridiculous' _thought Sakura angrily.

'_At least I ate breakfast' _thought Naruto happily.

AS if on queue Kakashi appeared in the center of training field seven; however, Naruto noticed that there was something different about the man.

'_His scent, it's different, but I can't tell why' _thought the blond a little annoyed that his senses were being fooled by the like of Kakashi.

"Yo, how's it going" said Kakashi happily.

"You're **late**" said Sakura darkly as she glared at Kakashi.

"Sorry I had a meeting with the Hokage this morning, a complication has occurred and all Jounin present in the village were called for an emergency briefing" said Kakashi seriously.

'_Well it's good to know he's not lying' _thought Naruto as he used his enhanced senses to see if Kakashi was truthful.

"Can we please just get to the reason why were here" said Sasuke irritably.

"Ah, that's right we have something very important to do" said Kakashi.

"What?" questioned Sakura.

"Today I will administer a survival exam" said Kakashi with a chuckle, "This exam will allow me to determine if you will remain Genin. I know the three of you think your full fledge genin but that's not true, you are qualified to become genin but the final seal of approval comes from me the Jounin who has to see if you are truly fit to be a shinobi of this village".

"So it's just as I thought" said Naruto, "You are the real test to be a shinobi: anyone with a few weeks training can pass the academy exams, and believe me that's not saying much".

"Very perceptive of you Naruto, now, are you ready to begin" said Kakashi with a dangerous edge in his voice.

"Do your worst scarecrow" said Naruto defiantly.

"Good enthusiasm you'll need it" said Kakashi, "Your test will consist of taking these two bells from me. Whoever can't get a bell will have no lunch. I will tie you to one of those stumps in the center of the training grounds and eat lunch in front of you".

'_He must think he's so damn clever' _thought Sakura with a frown on her face.

"Oh before I forget, the one who can't get a bell will fail the exam and therefore, be sent back to the academy" said Kakashi happily.

"But Kakashi-sensei, there are only two bells, there are three" said Sakura, confusion evident in her voice.

"I very well know there are only two bells and that means that at least one of you will fail" said Kakashi seriously, "But it could also be possible that none of you pass".

'_Something's wrong' _thought Naruto as he looked into Kakashi's only visivle eye, _'He's lying to us about something but what'. _

"This isn't the academy, were life is all fun and games: to prove your worth you need to get serious. You'll be able to use your shuriken and kunai in this exam" said Kakashi as he glared and Sakura causing her to flinch.

"I can only assume that we're allowed to use force to get the bells" said Naruto calmly.

"You've got until twelve o'clock" said Kakashi as he pulled out an alarm clock from behind him and pressed a button of the clock.

"We will start when I say 'go'" said the Jounin, "On your marks… get set...-"

Kakashi was interrupted by Sasuke who ran towards him and launched a kick to his face. Kakashi blocked his kick, grabbed his arm and bent it backwards, immobilizing the Uchiha.

'_Damn' _thought the Sasuke, his pride taking a serious blow by being stopped so easily.

'_He's an idiot' _thought Naruto.

"I didn't say go yet." said Kakashi calmly.

Sakura stepped backward, _'I couldn't see him move.' _thought Sakura, _'Sasuke-kun is the best but this guy is a Jounin'. _

"GO!" shouted Kakashi, disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Sakura and Sasuke leapt to the surrounding forest to find their hiding places and to prepare themselves; however, Naruto stood his ground.

'_It's pointless to run' _thought Naruto, _'He'll find me regardless, so that means I'll have to hunt him down first'. _

With that last though Naruto took of his black clothed shinobi headband, his black shirt, and his black shinobi sandals; leaving him dressed in only his black cargo pants. Naruto took a large whiff of the air around him and immediately sprinted to the very center of the forest, his target clear: Hatake Kakashi.

_-Break _

Kakashi calmly waited by a tree; he was waiting for his three possible students to make their move. Naruto was the strongest and he would wait to strike with a predators accuracy, Sasuke would rush in to full of himself to even try to realize he was doomed from the start, and Sakura would wait and see what her 'Sasuke-kun' would do.

'_Ah, so it seems like Sasuke is first' _thought Kakashi.

Seven shuriken were heading to towards Kakashi; Kakashi pulled out an orange book and calmly began to read as he did so he used one of a kunai to easily deflect all seven shuriken, five kunai then came from behind him, Kakashi just sided stepped them as if they weren't a real threat. For a few minutes everything was quiet, it seemed as if his would be attacker had surrendered.

'_Uhm, were oh were will he come from' _thought Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly jumped to his left as Sasuke came down on him with a kunai in hand; it seemed the boy was aiming to injure Kakashi and quickly take a bell while Kakashi was distracted by his injury.

"At this rate you'll never touch me Sasuke, you should ask Sakura for help" said Kakashi jokingly, "however your mind is sharp and focused but your physicality is sourly lacking; maybe you should work out with Naruto, I mean look at him he's only twelve and he's huge".

'_Let's see if he picked up the hint' _thought Kakashi.

"I don't need those two" said Sasuke angrily, "they'll only drag me down".

'_Wow, he's hard-headed' _thought Kakashi.

The two shinobi simply looked at each other, waiting to see who would make the first move, Kakashi calm and relaxed while Sasuke was tense and feeling the pressure.

The two suddenly turned to look around them; something was watching, and that something was definitely not Sakura. What ever was watching the two was in a word terrifying.

'_Can it ne ……Naruto' _thought Kakashi as he tried to pinpoint their silent observer, but much to his dismay he couldn't.

'_The air, it feels like, like ………__**Itachi**__' _thought Sasuke, his rage building.

For a few minutes time stood still for Sasuke as he saw something unbelievable: a giant wolf, four or five times bigger than a horse, had just jumped out of the forest and jumped at Kakashi. The giant animal seemed to have caught Kakashi within its giant jaws, filled with razor sharp teeth; however Kakashi escaped with by using the _Kawarimi no Jutsu _(Body Replacement Technique).

The giant wolf crushed the log that Kakashi used for the _Kawarimi no Jutsu _with little effort and then quickly turned its attention back to Kakashi; in Sasuke's mind the creature was dead set on killing Kakashi. The wolf and Kakashi simply looked at each other; in a flash the wolf jerked its body in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke threw a few kunai and shuriken but they merely bounced of the beast fur.

Sasuke looked at the wolf as it approached it, thinking death was close at hand; however, he was shocked when the wolf picked him up by his shirt and turned to growl at Kakashi.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN" yelled Sasuke, outraged.

"Sasuke" said Kakashi from a safe distance, "don't agitate him or he might kill you".

With that said the wolf took of into the forest with Sasuke safe held in place its jaws.

'_Well that was interesting on Naruto's part' _thought Kakashi as he pulled out his book and began to follow.

_-Break _

Sakura was at a lost for words: she had seen Sasuke face off against Kakashi sensei and then that ……that thing attacked them, and it took Sasuke, **her** Sasuke. Sakura's mind was a buzz with ideas her main one being to find her Sasuke and rescue him from that wild beast.

'_It's up to you' _thought Sakura; however her thoughts were interrupted by a twig snapping behind her, _'on boy'. _

Sakura turned around and was face to face with Sasuke; however, the girl was quick to notice that the wolf from the fight was holding Sasuke in its mouth and a few feet of the ground.

"Oh my goodness" said Sakura as she hugged Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun your alright and this animal didn't hurt".

Sakura's eyes opened wide as she spoke, "Oh my god, Sasuke-kun this wolf is yours isn't: it's a summon" said the girl in pure shock.

The wolf dropped Sasuke in front of Sakura and let out a fierce growl making sure to glare at Sakura with great dislike because of her insinuation.

"Sakura it's not a summon and it's not mine, so please watch what you say about him" said Sasuke carefully.

The wolf looked at the two and patted one of its large paws on the dirt ground and then headed into the forest.

"Sasuke-kun what does it want" asked Sakura quietly.

"It wants us to stay put" said Sasuke as he watched the wolf disappear.

The two soon heard something heading towards them; to their surprise it was their estranged teammate, Naruto. The blond was wearing only his long black cargo pants. Sakura blushed at the sight of him; Naruto stood at 5 feet 5 inches while Sasuke stood at 5 feet 1 inch, and Naruto had one thing that most boys his age don't, a body that was nothing but solid muscle.

"Yo pinky, what you staring at" said Naruto as he glanced at the girl.

"N-n-nothing" stuttered Sakura with a light blush on her face.

"Sorry I grabbed you like that Uchiha" said Naruto, "It's hard to pick thing up with out thumbs".

'_What does he mean' _thought Sasuke, _'Wait a minute does he mean ………HE WAS THAT WOLF' _though Sasuke at a lost for words.

"Hey" said Naruto waiving his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

In an instant Sasuke was back to himself and glared at Naruto, "If that was really you I want you teach me how to turn into a wolf" demanded Sasuke.

"Easy there Uchiha" said Naruto, "the three of us should pass this exam before you go to making demands".

"What do you mean the three of us" said Sakura confusedly, "only two of us can pass".

"Kakashi was lying" said Naruto as he looked at both his teammates, "Look my senses are a let better than yours and I can tell when people lie. When Kakashi started this he was hiding something but I couldn't tell what until he told Sasuke off in their little scuffle".

'_You should get Sakura, work out with Naruto' _Sasuke thought back to Kakashi's strange statement.

"It's not about getting the bells" said Sasuke his mind coming to realization.

"You're right on the money" said Naruto seriously, "He separated us with the bells and he was going to hunt us down and then fail us at the end of time unless we work together".

"What are we going to do" said Sakura panicked.

"I've got a plan but it will only work if we **work** **together**" said Naruto motioning for the other to closer to hear his plan.

_-Break _

Kakashi was yet again at the center of training are seven; he was a bit disappointed, he expected for them to make a move but they didn't and Kakashi sadly could not go find them because of Naruto. Naruto had hidden himself and his teammates to well.

'_Twelve minutes is all they have left and I doubt that they've figured it out' _thought Kakashi

A kunai came whizzing past him, an explosive tag on it, it exploded and disoriented Kakashi a little. It took a few minutes but he could he regained his focus. A few more kunai and even some shuriken came at him and he dodged them all effortlessly, it seemed like his would be students had figured it out.

'_Hum Sakura isn't attacking: these weapons are being thrown with greater skill than she posses, which means Sasuke is attacking' _though Kakashi.

A roar came from Kakashi's left and he saw what was Naruto's wolf form rushing at him with Sakura on his back. Sakura was throwing kunai and shuriken at him from up close, Sasuke was clearly throwing from a distance, and Naruto was charging at him.

'_These little punk are pulling a pincer maneuver' _thought Kakashi as Naruto finally reached him.

Naruto roared at Kakashi and bared his teeth; with the quickness and tenacity only an animal could wield Naruto slashed at Kakashi but years of battle experience and training allowed Kakashi to dodge.

'_WAIT WERE'S SAKURA' _screamed Kakashi in his mind.

That final distracting thought sealed Kakashi's fate: Naruto's giant paw hit Kakashi's chest and forced him down to the ground, Naruto pounced on him and used his two frontal paws to keep Kakashi's arms pinned to the ground. Naruto gave a large bark and Kakashi looked for the bells only to see Sakura quickly grab them and scurry off.

In that instant the alarm rang signifying the end of the exam.

'_Well I'll be damned they figured it out' _thought Kakashi as he felt Naruto release him.

Kakashi slowly got up and looked at the three young shinobi; a now human Naruto, Sakura holding the bells with a smile on her face, and Sasuke with a smug and arrogant smirk. The three were an odd mix but some how Kakashi felt that this was meant to be: he is supposed to lead this team.

"Well scarecrow" said Naruto with a wide smile, "Do we pass"

Kakashi gave a small chuckle, "Yeah you pass".

Sakura jumped for joy and hugged Sasuke while Naruto laughed at the young Uchiha's discomfort because of the girls open affection.

"However" said Kakashi his voice dark and ominous: he was focused on Sasuke in particular, "You must all realize that play time is over. Your lives will be full of many trials and tribulations, you are a team and as such your fates are now bound to one another. Your actions affect what will happen to each of us yes that includes me as well".

"Thanks for the speech kill joy" said Naruto, "but its best you get that out of the way".

"So what do we do know?" asked Sakura timidly.

"Easy we celebrate as team Kakashi" said Naruto with a smile, "nah, Team Seven sounds better, it makes us sound bad ass".

With that said Naruto grabbed both Sasuke and Sakura and began to drag them to the village; saying something about buying Ramen.

**End Chapter **

Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Twilight series of books.

**Chapter Three: Sasuke's Change**

The village of Konoha was busy with activity as usual; the shinobi of the village went about their duties, the civilians went to work, and everyone in-between found a way to busy themselves. Team Seven, lead by Kakashi, was currently leaving Ichiraku's, the best place to get Ramen in the entire village, to go to their final mission of the day.

They have been a team for little over seven months and despite the initial tension they had formed a friendship of sorts. Naruto was the heart of the team and their default leader; Naruto is an excellent strategist and good training partner for both Sasuke and Sakura: Sasuke didn't like the idea of listening to Naruto but he accepted it and Sakura went along with it once Sasuke followed Naruto's leadership and instructions. Sasuke was the team's point man: the first to enter combat and any forms of aggressive action, something he was just fine with. Sakura was the teams nurse/mind: on Naruto and Kakashi's suggestion (constant nagging) Sakura had begun to learn how to be a medical-nin: Sakura is a pivotal part of the team not only because of her medical skills but because of her analytical mind that goes well with Naruto's strategic capabilities.

Kakashi was a good teacher because he took things slow making sure to work on the basics of any subject and work his way up once he knew everyone had mastered what he taught them; team seven was an excellent shinobi squad, however they did have a small problem, Sasuke's attitude.

Sasuke was always angry and being weaker than Naruto made him even angrier; sure he trained with Naruto and listened to the blond but it was only because Naruto had promised to teach him how to turn into a wolf.

_-Break _

"I refuse Hokage-sama" said Naruto firmly as he looked at Sarutobi, "there's no way my team can continue wasting time with these so D-ranked missions". Sarutobi merely sat patiently, smoking his pipe, while he listened to Naruto. Naruto and his team had just finished their final mission for today and Iruka had suggested that the team do another D-ranked mission: that statement alone set the blond off.

"Listen I know everyone has to start out small and build their way up but I think we've proven ourselves to take on a C-ranked mission" said Naruto exasperated.

Kakashi watched as his student pleaded the teams' case and his two other students were watching as Naruto confront the Hokage, the highest authority in their entire village. Iruka seemed a bit disappointed in Naruto's overreaction. He had always seen all shinobi, no matter what rank, respect their superiors, and never question their orders.

"Iruka" said Sarutobi, "Tell me just how many missions has team seven completed".

"Right away Hokage-sama" said Iruka as he looked through some papers in front of him, "the official records say that team seven has completed 107 D-ranked mission and nothing more".

'_That's more missions than I ever did as a genin' _thought Sarutobi a bit ashamed.

"Uhm, that certainly is impressive" said Sarutobi with a neutral expression, "tell you what, you come in a week and I'll see what mission we have".

"That's all I'm asking for" said Naruto as he and team seven began to leave.

"Well I guess we have the week of from missions then" said Sakura, "What do you think you're going to do, Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing much" said Sasuke.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and let out a gasp; Sasuke didn't look well, his usual pale skin was even paler, he had dark bags under his eyes probably from lack of sleep, and it looked like he hadn't eaten in days. As they exited the mission distribution office in the Hokage's tower the four were making their way to Ichiraku's for some lunch.

'_He looks terrible' _thought Sakura as she looked at Sasuke next to her.

'_Damn' _thought Naruto as he quickly glanced at Sasuke, _'looks like old man Hokage was right, Sasuke and some of the others are like me, their protectors'. _

'_Well what will you do know Naruto' _thought Kakashi knowing full well what Naruto was and what Sasuke was becoming.

"Sasuke-kun" whispered Sakura, "I think we should get you to the hospital, you look exhausted".

Before he could reply Sasuke fell to the ground, his body limp and looking cold; Sakura jumped to action and knelt to Sasuke her few months of medical training making her go into nurse mode. Kakashi was the second to react and waited for Sakura's explanation but Naruto calmly stood over Sasuke's prone body, knowing full well what's happening to him.

"Naruto, his burning up" said Sakura panicked, "His temperature is higher than anything I've ever seen".

Naruto took a deep breath and looked at this girl who in a short time had become one of his few friends; the worry in her eyes made Naruto feel a pain he'd never felt. A person he cared about was hurt and as much might as he had he could do nothing to console her.

"Sakura I want you to go to Sasuke's house with Kakashi-sensei get him some clothes, a few bed sheets and pillows. When your done go to your house and get all the medical supply at your disposal, and then meet me at our training field: tell no one of what were doing with Sasuke, now go" said Naruto as he picked up Sasuke and sprinted away making sure not to be seen.

_-Break _

Night time had come and the village was quiet it seemed everything was right, however, for team seven everything was far from right. Sakura was waiting at the edge of the forest per Kakashi-sensei's instructions; sitting up against a tree and looking at the sky, with the full moon in sight. Apparently Naruto and Kakashi knew what was happening to Sasuke but wouldn't tell her just yet.

'_What can possibly be happening' _thought Sakura worriedly as she waited for Naruto and Kakashi.

"Sakura" said Naruto as he stepped into view, "he's doing alright but it's going to be a rough night for him and us".

"When do you think he'll phase?" asked Kakashi calmly.

"An hour maybe less" said Naruto as he sat next to Sakura.

"Guys" said Sakura, "I think I've been relatively patient with you I want to know what is going on **now**".

"Saku-" Kakashi was about to say something but Naruto interrupted him by raising a hand, signaling to stop.

"Naruto" pleaded Sakura with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Sakura" said Naruto, "if you're going to here this from anyone it might as well be me".

"What?" asked Sakura.

"You know how I change into a wolf right" said Naruto.

"Yeah, I didn't question it because I figured it's a bloodline, and you being an orphan and all don't need me prying into something that would bring up painful feelings" answered Sakura quietly.

"It's time that you find out the truth" said Naruto as Kakashi sat in front of two.

"Sakura what Naruto is about to tell you is truthful and very secretive; the villagers have almost all but forgotten the truth about our village's formation but few like Naruto and myself still remember" said Kakashi calmly.

"Please tell me what you have to tell me" said Sakura tiredly.

"It dates back a few generations" said Naruto as he looked up at the full moon, "The Uzumaki clan along with all the other clans of the village and most of its civilian populace had banded together during the time of the shinobi wars, a time of lawlessness and blood. It was decided by all the people that we would settle down on this land and live our lives in peace away from the horrors of war; however, our decision for peace didn't sit well with the warring factions of the land. They attacked us and tried to kill us but thanks to the Uchiha, the Hyuuga, Uzumaki, and Senju Clans we manage to hold them back-"

"Wait a minute Naruto" said Sakura, "if your family helped found this village that would make you a noble and clan head" finished the girl surprise.

"Let him finish" said Kakashi as he nodded for Naruto to continue.

"As I was saying" said Naruto who never took his eyes of the full moon, "The clans held back the attackers who tried to stop the people from forming Konoha but each attack crippled the people and made us falter. It was decided by my great-great grandfather, Chief Uzumaki Urufu _(Wolf)_, that the Uzumaki would protect the land from all evil because we are descendants of wolves and wolves defend their territory to the bitter end. All of my clan embraced their 'wolf gene' the part of us that since the time before jutsu allowed us to become wolves".

"Seeing as how the village is here, I'm guessing that your clan did a good job of protecting the people" said Sakura giving Naruto a bitter-sweet smile.

"Yes" said Kakashi, "but sadly the Uzumaki clan was betrayed".

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Almost all of us died protecting the village" said Naruto, "only six young men survived their duties as protectors and they were feared because of our ability to change. The other clans banded together and forced the six to never phase again and to add insult to injury they forced my six fellow clans' men to marry into six different clans".

"How could they" said Sakura, "after all your clan did they just turned on them like that".

"We humans are like that Sakura, we fear what we don't understand" said Kakashi calmly.

"One of the six was my great grandfather, Uzumaki Getsuei _(Moon) _son of Urufu; he lived as a shinobi and had a family that carried on the clan. My other five clans' men are lost in the corridors of history and known only for marrying into the Uchiha, Nara, Aburame, Hyuuga, and Inuzaka" said Naruto sadly.

"I'm so sorry Naruto" said Sakura with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's okay Sakura" said Naruto as he finally looked at her and smiled, "With Sasuke I'm not alone".

"That's right" said Sakura with wide eyes, "Sasuke is a descendant of one of the six which makes him a very distant cousin of yours".

"I actually have a few other 'cousins' out their" said Naruto.

"Do you know who they are?" asked Sakura.

"It's hard to tell bu-" before Naruto could finish an angry roar could be heard behind them.

Naruto sprang into action and ran into the woods: Sakura and Kakashi could both hear the familiar sound of Naruto phasing. The ripping of his muscles and skin came first and them the massive weight of his wolf form could be heard as he landed and ran towards Sasuke.

_-Break _

Sakura was behind Kakashi as he approached the sound of barks and growling; it was the sound of two beast, they were speaking. Kakashi held Sakura back as they approached and the two looked in amazement at what they say.

Naruto stood in his wolf form; the moonlight reflecting of his jet black fur, Naruto is a sight to behold: the noble king of the forest and next to him was the most amazing wolf she had ever seen. The other wolf was a bit smaller than Naruto and he didn't appear to carry the confidence and pride Naruto had.

The other wolf was her Sasuke-kun: hi's fur a deep brown and his eyes the deepest gold she had ever seen, and before Sakura knew it he was heading towards her. Sasuke brushed past Kakashi as if he didn't exist and stood before Sakura, looking deep into her eyes as if trying to ask a question. Sasuke pressed his damp wolf's nose against Sakura's cheek, causing the girl to giggle.

"Sasuke-kun, you look amazing" said Sakura.

Naruto gave a bark and gave a huff.

"You look amazing too" said Sakura with a chuckle.

"That's all well and good but where does it leave us" said Kakashi as he watched Naruto disappear into the forest.

Sasuke gave a bark as if trying to say something: his attempts of communication were useless to say the less. Naruto once again reappeared to his team in human form: a smile on his face and most likely in his heart, he wasn't alone as a wolf and that must surely be a good thing.

"Well" said Kakashi as he looked at Naruto and then Sasuke.

"Easy enough to figure out" said Naruto, "We are pack, I am alpha, Sasuke is my second, and we wait to see if the others will change as Sasuke has".

"Naruto what about Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"What about him" said Naruto.

"He can't exactly go walking into the village like this" said Kakashi.

"Oh yeah" said Naruto, "I think we better get started on training: don't want him to get angry and I need to teach him to tune into the pack mind".

"What's that?" asked Sakura.

"Well get to that but first lets help Sasuke change" said Naruto as he grinned at Sasuke.

**End Chapter **

Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Twilight series and anything related to its franchise.

Note: So nobody gets confused.

"This is regular speech"

'_A person thinking to himself/herself' _

"_Naruto and other wolves talking to each other" _

"**Summons and Tailed-Beast speaking" **

**Chapter Four: A C-Ranked Mission, To the Land of Waves**

It has been a busy week for team Seven; dealing with Sasuke's change was a taxing task physically, mentally and emotionally. Sasuke's body had to adjust to the pain of phasing which is a herculean task of self control and discipline. Naruto had to teach Sasuke about the pack mind and also confront Sasuke about his 'issues'; a sensitive spot for Sasuke's fragile state of mind. Sakura was worried however she was very pleased with the positive side affects of the physical change: Sasuke's human form had changed; he was now 5 feet 4 inches, his hair a bit longer, and his body was now on par with Naruto's.

Apparently the transformation forces their human bodies to grow to peak performance and completely changes their genetic structure. To match his new appearance Sasuke's demeanor had also changed in large part thanks to Naruto and their connection. The two of them have what's called the 'pack mind'; the two of them literally see into each others minds, the two can never hide anything from each other, they're bound by blood as pack brothers.

During this past week Sasuke had to confront the demons of his past: his brothers' betrayal, his clans' destruction, and the walls he put up to push everyone away. It was hard for Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto to make Sasuke talk about all this and confront him but it was necessary; however, its done some good for Sasuke because he is coming out of his shell albeit slowly and reluctantly.

All in all team seven has faced a major obstacle and survived it; now the four of them were on their way to see the Hokage, it was time to see if he had a respectable mission for their team.

_-Break _

Kakashi walked in first followed by Naruto, then Sasuke, and finally Sakura. Waiting patiently in the office was the Hokage, sitting next to his was Iruka, and waiting in front of them was another Genin team. Naruto took a whiff of the air and smelled the team to see who they were; he could smell an Aburame and an Inuzaka also.

'_Whose team is that?' _thought Naruto.

'_Great Kiba, just what I needed a bad reminder of my academy days' _thought Sasuke angrily.

"Ah, team seven" said the Hokage with a smile on his face, "I'm glad you're here I was about to send for you".

"I guess it's lucky we came here on **time**" said Sakura as she glared at Kakashi.

"What?" asked Kakashi, "I'm not always late".

"You're hopeless" said Sasuke.

The Hokage cleared his throat and looked at team seven.

"Sorry" said Kakashi, "You have a mission for us".

"Yes" said Sarutobi calmly, "You along with team eight will meet the client at the gates in three hours; your mission is simple, to be escorts and provide protection from local bandits in the Land of Waves. He has paid for two teams, although it will hardly be necessary, but we give our clients what they pay for".

Naruto turned to his left and looked at team eight and saw they were looking right back at him.

"So were's the Uchiha" asked a boy with a puppy on his head, "did he quit and go back to the academy".

"Watch what you say" said Naruto as he glared, "Sasuke's right here" said Naruto as he pointed at said boy.

"What have you been feeding these two Kakashi" said a red eyed woman as she looked at Naruto and then Sasuke.

"They came that way" said Kakashi as he began to leave, "Come on we got some packing to do".

_-Break _

An hour had passed and both team seven and team were packed and ready to depart on their mission; the eight of them were currently on their way to the village gates to meet their client and leave. They walked in two rows, Kakashi and the other Jounin in front, Sakura and the Hyuuga girl, Naruto and the Aburame, and finally Sasuke and the Inuzaka. Kakashi was talking to Yūhi Kurenai, the Jounin of team eight. Naruto and Aburame Shino walked side by side in with a peaceful silence about them; Sasuke and Inuzaka Kiba were in a glaring contest, and Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata were making conversation.

"How's it going Hinata" said Sakura, "It's been a while since I've seen you".

"I'm doing very well Sakura-san, thank you for asking" said Hinata quietly, "Tell me is this your first mission with your tem".

"Actually this will be our 108th official mission and our first C-ranked" said Sakura proudly.

"That's amazing Sakura-san, it sounds like your team is more prepared than my own" said Hinata sadly.

"Hey" said Sakura as if beginning to scold a child, "You shouldn't think like that, it wont get you anywhere, you have to think positive and do your best".

"She's right" said a deep voice that Hinata didn't recognize.

Hinata and Sakura both turned around and looked at who spoke; it was Naruto, a smile on his face. Hinata blushed at the sight of him, she had seen Naruto but this was the first time she'd seen him up close let alone talk to him.

'_He's beautiful' _thought Hinata as she looked at Naruto from top to bottom.

"Listening in again Naruto" said Sakura with a smirk.

Before Naruto could respond Kakashi silenced the group as they reached the village gates and located their client. To everyone he was simply an elderly looking man dressed in simple clothing who asked for protection out of concerns for his life.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi and this is Yūhi Kurenai" said Kakashi, "I can assume you are Tazuna".

"Yeah" said the old man, "Let's get going, I'm in a hurry to get back to my family".

"Alright let's go" said Kurenai, "Team seven take point, and the rest of you do perimeter checks".

With the order given the gates opened and they were on their way.

_-Break _

Sakura was overjoyed, Naruto was calm as usual, and Sasuke was relatively indifferent. They had never left the village and the sight of new places was an exciting idea. Sakura and Naruto hoped they could go on missions outside the village more often and Sasuke was fine with going were ever they decided to sent him.

Team eight was silently behind them; Kiba using his senses to try to smell out trouble, Shino spreading his bugs in different directions to scout the area, Hinata using her clans famed Byakugan to search the area incase Shino's bugs failed, and Kurenai was standing point for her team: acting as guard as they scouted.

The land of waves is only half a days' trip away from Konoha and the group has already reached the haw-way mark. There has been some conversation between them; Naruto and Sasuke talking in very whispered tones, and Sakura commenting here and there.

'_A puddle' _thought Kakashi, _'it hasn't rained in weeks'._

'_Water' _thought Naruto, _'it's the dry season, and it hasn't rained in a while' _

Sasuke's newly enhanced senses picked up on both Kakashi and Naruto's body stiffening; something was wrong, Kakashi and Naruto knew what but sadly he couldn't tell.

'_I wish we could phase then Naruto and I could communicate through the pack mind' _thought Sasuke but then he looked back at team eight, _'but I cant not with those four watching'._

When the group was a few feet away Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Kurenai all sensed someone's killing intent coming their way. Sasuke spotted a figure emerging from a puddle he hadn't noticed, another from the trees, and he felt one still hidden in the tress.

"KURENAI BEHIND YOU" yelled Kakashi.

Before the female Jounin could react something had struck her neck; Kurenai's vision had gone blurry and she could feel her body go numb.

'_A senbon needle' _thought Kurenai as she gave into unconsciousness.

Team eight was frozen in fear at the sight of their sensei lying prone on the floor; a barrage of senbon needles heading towards the three. Surprisingly it was Sakura who came to their rescue; she deflected most of the needles with some shuriken.

"GUYS PULL IT TOGETHER" yelled Sakura as she took a defensive stand in front of Tazuna.

Sakura watched their attackers in horror; two masked ninjas, each one with one a steel gauntlet outfitted with large claws in one hand. The gauntlets have a chain coming out of them and it joining both the attackers' gauntlets together. These attacking shinobi had just surrounded Kakashi with their chain and rapped it tightly: after a few seconds' they each pulled in opposite directions, cutting Kakashi into pieces.

'_No' _thought Sakura shocked.

"PROTECT TAZUNA" yelled Sasuke as he, Naruto, and team eight encircled Tazuna.

"Sasuke, that chain, get rid of it" said Naruto.

Sasuke looked around and then he saw them; the two were coming at them fast and he only had one chance. Sasuke through three kunai and two shuriken: The kunai went into the holes of the chain and pinned their attackers' weapon to a tree and the shuriken hit their gauntlets. With their attackers stunned Naruto and Hinata rushed them: Naruto hit his one of their opponents in the chest, an audible crack could be heard, on the other hand Hinata quickly and silently hit her opponent and he simply fell to the ground limply.

"You can come out now Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto.

Kakashi was alive, standing the branch of a tree nearby; Kurenai safely in his arms, still unconscious. Kakashi carefully jumped from the tree, making sure not to disturb Kurenai.

"But we saw you get torn apart" said Kiba.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu _(Body Replacement Technique)_"said Kakashi calmly, "While you handled those two I got Kurenai out of the way and went after our third hidden attacker: whoever it was is gone, they were definitely a high-level chunin".

"Come on Sasuke, Kiba, Shino" said Naruto as he walked over to the two unconscious attackers, "Lets tie these two up".

"Sakura, Hinata please come look over Kurenai" said Kakashi as he turned to glare at Tazuna, "she'll come to in a few minutes".

"O-o-okay" stuttered Hinata as she followed Sakura who was already at Kurenai's side.

"Tazuna" said Kakashi, "You mind telling me why three high level chunin are aiming to kill".

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Tazuna nervously.

"You're the only person here who might be targeted: I don't have enemies, at least none that are alive, and Kurenai is a new Jounin meaning she hast seen to much action to allow anyone to form a grudge against her, and the kids are just genin" said Kakashi his only visible eye glaring at Tazuna.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't afford anything above a C-ranked mission" said Tazuna, "I guess I better tell you what's going on".

"That would be nice" said Kurenai as she walked over to Kakashi while glaring at Tazuna.

"You okay?" asked Kakashi.

"Fine it was just a senbon and thankfully not poisonous" replied Kurenai.

"Good; Tazuna start explaining" said Kakashi.

"The small islands that form The Land of Waves is being controlled and destroyed by the action of a very rich man Called Gato" said Tazuna his voice heavy with emotion, "he has wanted my home because of the lack of communication with the rest of the world; with no shinobi or warriors to defend the peoples' interest or lives it is easy to control the importations, so that he could keep anything and everything we need to survive. His actions have caused the country to submerge in poverty; not only that, but he has also involved us in the smuggling of drugs, outlawed goods, and he's gone as far to force some of the women into prostitution".

"Will no one help you?" asked Kurenai.

"No with all the money he has he can buy anyone he wants and if he cant buy you then he kills you" responded Tazuna seriously.

"There must be people willing to fight" said Sakura.

"Of course we want to fight him" said Tazuna, "but anyone that opposes Gato ends up dead. He hires rouge samurai and shinobi alike to make us live in fear so he can keep the land of waves his" said the old man bitterly.

"To believe that something like this has been going on so close to home" said Kida, an edge of anger in his voice.

"There is hope though" said Tazuna, "the bridge that I'm building will connect us to the mainlands and bring more and more people in".

"Not a bad idea" said Kakashi, "by building a bridge shinobi from all the villages can cross through the Land of Waves instead of going around it, something that's been a problem for many years, and if shinobi come they will most likely kill Gato's hired goon's and kick him out of power".

"What happens now?" asked Kurenai.

"Gato is going to keep sending shinobi after you until you're dead and next time he does, it won't be chunin" said Kakashi, "despite the fact you lied to us we will protect you. Gato could turn into a threat to Konoha; it's best to put a stop to him now".

"Don't worry old man" said Naruto, "we'll keep you safe".

**End Chapter**

Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't won Naruto or anything from the Twilight franchise.

"This is regular speech"

'_A person thinking to himself/herself' _

"_Naruto and other wolves talking to each other" _

"**Summons and Tailed-Beast speaking" **

"_Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone) – Techniques being specified_

**Chapter Five: The Dangers Hidden in Mist **

Mist was everywhere, concealing the area and hindering the senses. Team seven, team eight, and Tazuna, had just arrived at their destination; a village surrounded by water was what welcomed them, it would have been a beautiful place if not for the darkness that hovered in the area. The houses were in bad shape, the people were afraid, and everything was too quiet.

"This place smells like **him**" said Sasuke tensely.

"You mean that man, Itachi" whispered Naruto calmly.

"Yeah" responded Sasuke, "the entire village reeks of fear and death".

"Focus on the mission for now" said Kakashi, "We'll do something about this village later".

"He's right" said Naruto, "stay sharp; this mist might cause some problems".

The group has left the village and entered the forest; were Tazuna made his home. Team seven was alert; Naruto and Sasuke were on edge; the mist hindered their senses but they were still sharp enough to detect any trouble. Kakashi said that they would be attack again; the shinobi would be of a higher rank and skill and that simply meant they couldn't let their guard down.

As they were about an hour and fifteen minutes away from Tazuna's house; their enemy would probably make a move now. Naruto and Sasuke quickly turned to their left, something was in the bushes, Naruto pulled out a kunai and prepared to attack. Naruto threw his kunai and a sharp whimper could be heard.

'_Hit the nail on the head' _thought Naruto as he and Sasuke approached the bushes.

"What was that for?" asked Kurenai silently.

"There's something there" answered Sasuke as he looked through the bushes, "it's just a hare… wait a minute".

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Kurenai all looked around them; the air was suddenly full of tension as if something was silently chocking them.

'_Killing intent' _thought the four simultaneously.

"EVERYONE DOWN" yelled Kakashi.

Team eight jumped into action, Kiba and Hinata grabbed Tazuna, knocking him to the ground just fast enough to take him out of the way of a spinning sword that had been thrown towards the man. The sword continued its way until it was jammed in a nearby tree: well it seemed like the bad guys were here.

'_Well that was creative' _thought Kakashi as he quickly got up and looked at their opponent.

With speed that only Kakashi, Kurenai, Naruto and Sasuke could keep up with a man appeared standing on the handle of the giant sword that nearly killed Tazuna.

The man was shirtless, his body muscular and adorned with scars, his scent one of death and violence, and his mouth covered with bandages. On his forehead rest a Kirigakure headband. Kakashi and Kurenai stood their ground as Naruto and the others surrounded Tazuna in a defensive formation.

'_Of all people it had to be this guy' _thought Kakashi, _'does god hate me or I'm just this unlucky'. _

"Hatake Kakashi." said the man in a raspy yet dangerous tone, "it's been a while: tell me how many years has it been since we've seen each other".

"Not long enough in my book" snarled Kakashi angrily.

'_Okay' _thought Naruto, _'I'm sensing these two have unfinished business'. _

"You wound me Kakashi" said the man with a chuckle, "No proper greeting and you don't even introduce me to your friends".

"Momochi Zabuza" said Kurenai, "a member of the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū (Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist)_, an elite member of Kirigakure's shinobi forces, a member of their village council and the man that killed the _Sandaime_ _Mizukage (Third Watershadow)_".

"Enough of complements; I've come for the old man, I need him" said Zabuza as he glared at Tazuna, "Give him to me and this doesn't have to go any further".

"I'm sorry, but we have no intention of giving him to you" said Kakashi getting ready for an attack.

"Don't do this Hatake, you're getting into a fight you can't handle" said Zabuza.

"Kurenai take Sakura and your team to protect Tazuna. Naruto, Sasuke as soon as you're clear change" commanded Kakashi as he reached for his headband.

'_I didn't want to use this and I didn't want to reveal Naruto or Sasuke, but against this guy it's the only way to end it quickly' _thought Kakashi.

_-Break _

Kurenai, Sakura, and her team were quickly making their way out of the forest and into the village; she should be pissed and worried about Kakashi and his two genin.

'_JUST WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING' _roared Kurenai in her head, _'HE'S GOING TO GET THOSE TWO KIDS KILLED'. _

"Kurenai-sensei" said Sakura, "don't worry, the three of them will be alright".

"Your faith in them might get you killed" said Kurenai as she glared at them.

"Kakashi-sensei says we're a team and our lives depend on one another, if I don't have faith in them I might as well prepare to die" responded Sakura.

_-Break _

It was a stand off: Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto faced of against Momochi Zabuza know throughout the shinobi society as 'The Demon of the Mist'. Zabuza's killing intent washed over the area but the three leaf shinobi stood strong, unaffected by this killers attempt at intimidation.

"Oh! I see you're getting serious" said Zabuza with a chuckle, "and look at those two, the fight hasn't even started and their shaking like scared kittens".

"I'd be careful around them Zabuza" said Kakashi as he removed his headband of his concealed eye.

Kakashi opened his eye, revealing a red pupil, with three black tome marks formed in a circle, The sharingan: at one point of time it allowed the infamous Uchiha clan to dominate the shinobi world and hold it in a strangle hold; however, this power comes with the price of pain a suffering.

'_Sharingan' _thought Sasuke as he prepared to phase into wolf form.

'_I'll to have a 'talk' with Sasuke about that eye' _said Naruto as his body trembled in anticipation for his phasing.

"This will be fun. I wonder who I am going to kill first" said the Zabuza as he jumped and landed on a lake next to the road that leads to Tazuna's house; he was standing over the water, looking at the three.

"It seems you haven't taught your students to be serious in a battle. I mean look at them shaking it's getting annoying" spat Zabuza positioning his arms to begin using a technique.

Naruto and Sasuke both threw their supply bags to the side; their bodies trembling like man, the two could only smile as Zabuza's eyes widened at the sight of their changing. Their clothes ripped to shreds as Fur that is as strong as steel replaced their skin, their bones twisted and snapped as their bodies changed, and were Naruto and Sasuke once stood there were now two giant wolves: one black one brown.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" yelled Zabuza in surprise.

Naruto and Sasuke both lunged forward; their massive wolf forms tarring the earth underneath them, Sasuke was at the edge of the lake and to Zabuza's further amazement he jumped on the water and continued to charge.

"_Naruto" _said Sasuke in their pack mind, _"I'll attack from the front and you come in from the side". _

"_Right" _responded Naruto as he jumped on to the lake waters.

Sasuke reached Zabuza and snapped his jaws at the mist shinobi but Zabuza quickly dodged; Sasuke moved quickly attacking with his claws and snapping viciously in an attempt to trap Zabuza within his large jaws. Zabuza for his part was surprised; the two runts changed into wolves, this was not a simple genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques), it was real. While Sasuke distracted Zabuza Naruto charged Zabuza and used his claws to slash Zabuza's back, leaving bloodied claw marks on the mans back.

Zabuza felt the pain of Naruto's attack; he jumped back and went through hand-sing quickly, _"Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique)" _said Zabuza.

The water underneath Naruto and Sasuke started to rise around them; mist quickly started to form around them. Naruto and Sasuke were alarmed and quickly made their way to Kakashi. The two began to circle Kakashi, waiting for his instruction.

"_Nice job" _said Sasuke, _"We can't see him with this chakra made mist but we can smell his blood" _

"_Coward" _spat Naruto, _"he should fight not hide'. _

"Nicely done" said Kakashi as he used his sharingan to look around, "but this mist is blinding my eye".

Naruto and Sasuke flanked Kakashi; using their noses to try and sniff out Zabuza.

"_WATCH OUT" _yelled Naruto through the pack mind as he jumped away towards.

Kakashi didn't need to turn his head to know that Zabuza was behind him; the mist assassin was right between him and Sasuke. It was amazing that he had gotten so close and he couldn't sense him at all. Sasuke jumped left him massive frame landing a few feet away; Kakashi ducked under Zabuza's sword which was a few feet away from loping his head off.

" _Someone's watching us" _said Naruto.

" _Who and were?" _questioned Sasuke calmly.

"_I can't tell, this damned mist is to strong" _replied Naruto as he let out a menacing growl and focused his attention on Zabuza.

Naruto stopped wondering about the other presence and watched as Zabuza was stabbed by his sensei. Naruto turned to see that the 'Zabuza' Kakashi had stabbed was a water clone. The two young wolves were immediately on guard again: Zabuza was out their, waiting to attack. It would seem Kakashi knew this guy so hopefully it would give them an edge in this fight.

"_Naruto" _said Sasuke, _"I know were the other person is". _

"_Go find him but be careful" _commanded Naruto, _"Kakashi-sensei and I can handle this guy". _

Naruto ran to Kakashi side and prepared for another of Zabuza's attacks.

_-Break _

An unknown observant jumped from the branch he was standing on as he watched the large wolf and Kakashi from a safe distance; the person was going through hand seals, probably preparing to flee. The unknown however did not take notice as Sasuke silently stalked near him; his wolf like grace along him to maneuver through the tress and closer to his prey.

'_I'd better go Zabuza-sama wouldn't like me getting involved until needed ' _He thought without worry.

Sasuke pounced on his pray; making sure to pin him to the ground with only enough force to subdue him not kill.

The stranger was obviously a shinobi; it had a hunter-nin mask on but the person scent reeked of Zabuza. The person was probably a bit older and judging by the scent 'she' was related to Zabuza; a cousin or daughter maybe.

"H-h-hi t-there" stuttered the girl in fear, her face still hidden by the hunter-nin mask.

Sasuke could only growl at her as he stared into the mask.

"_Naruto I've found our observer" _snaps Sasuke through the pack mind.

_-Break_

Naruto was currently surrounded by Zabuza clones and they were pissing him off. Apparently with a natural water source around Zabuza could easily use the _Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Technique) _with little to no chakra at all. The clones were weak compared to the original but they kept him easily distracted and separated him from Kakashi who was currently engaged with the real Zabuza.

Kakashi and Zabuza were standing on the lake; their battle was one of taijutsu and Suiton (Water Style) techniques. It seemed that the two men wanted to prove who was better.

"_Suiton:_ _Mizurappa (__Water Release: Violent Water Wave)" _roared Zabuza as a waterfall sprang forth from his mouth and hit Kakashi. Kakashi was swept into the attack and pushed into the lake: Zabuza was undoubtedly trying to drown him.

Kakashi jumped to the surface of the lake and flashed through some hand sings; _"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)". _

Kakashi's attack formed a wave that crashed up against Zabuza and pushed the imposing man into a tree; however, that didn't keep him done for long. Zabuza took hold of his sword and rushed Kakashi; Zabuza's brutal strikes were powerful and fast, despite the size of his weapon, Kakashi was dodging as best he could but this battle was tacking its toll on him and most like Naruto and Sasuke; wherever he was at.

"Dammit" huffed Zabuza, "look Hatake the mist village got paid good money to kill that man and you're standing in the way of progress".

"There's another way to make money for your village" said Kakashi angrily.

"As if anyone wants to hire shinobi from the mist" said Zabuza, "my home has been ravaged by civil war and nearly torn apart; if I have kill that old man and work a bastard like Gato to save my home then so be it".

'_This battle ends here' _thought Kakashi.

"_Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)" _said Kakashi as an electric wave rushed over the lake and hit Zabuza.

Zabuza screamed in agony as his body went fly and hit a tree: the power of Kakashi's attack was applied by the water since water conducts electricity. His wounds that the two wolves had caused earlier were causing pain and he has lost too much blood.

"Go home Zabuza" said Kakashi sternly, "The fights over".

"Never" rasped Zabuza as he glared defiantly at Kakashi, "I'd rather die than surrender to the likes of you".

Kakashi was about to kill Zabuza but then something caused him to stop; an explosion was heard from the surrounding area. Kakashi scanned the area and saw Sasuke, in wolf form, running out of the forest. Naruto had finally gotten rid of the water clones and was also heading towards him: barking madly. Something was wrong and that's when Kakashi felt it; someone had used the explosion to distract him and get to Zabuza.

A kunai was coming at him but Kakashi jumped out of the way and looked at his attacker; it was a small person wearing a hunter-nin mask. The person grabbed Zabuza and looked at Kakashi, a large level of killer intent flooded the are.

"This isn't over Hatake" said the mystery shinobi, "Father and I will kill you, those wolves, and the bridge builder".

In a flash the person and Zabuza were gone: the battle appeared to have ended in a draw, for now.

Kakashi turned to Naruto and Sasuke, both still in wolf form, they are panting tiredly; the battle having taken its toll on them.

"Come" said Kakashi as he covered his Sharingan eye, "Let's go get Tazuna and the others; we need to prepare, some one like Zabuza doesn't give up".

Naruto gave a bark at Kakashi and then looked at Sasuke, _"Something tells me its not going to get easier" _said Naruto through their pack mind.

"_Let's get out of here, I'm tired" _said Sasuke as he began to walk away.

**End Chapter **

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews and keep reading to see were the story goes.


End file.
